Brackets
by smokingace
Summary: Lavi convinces Kanda to roleplay with him via instant messenger. High School AU series.


**Title:** [brackets]

**Pairing:** Lavi/Kanda

**Rating:** NC-17

**Disclaimer:** DGM belongs to Hoshino Katsura et al (and I do not own AIM or the concept of roleplay)

**A/N: **A modern day high school AU, written messenger style; cowritten with cesia on LJ. A slight companion piece to CAPSLOCK.

&

[Monday, because this is a very bad day for very good things]

**kanda_not_yuu is available **(7:30 PM)

**thebookthief**: hey. yuu.

**kanda_not_yuu**: hey. Idiot.

**thebookthief**: didja have a nice time the other day~

**kanda_not_yuu**: What did I say about talking. And about that shit.

**thebookthief**: you said, 'lavi stfu touch me right therrreee.'

**kanda_not_yuu**: .... Wtf I _will_ log off.

**thebookthief**: i dare ya.

**kanda_not_yuu is away** (7:36 PM)

**thebookthief**: YUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUU

**Auto-response: kanda_not_yuu is away** (7:37 PM)

I AM FUCKING LOGGING OFF

**thebookthief**: hey. yuu asshole.

**thebookthief**: asshoooole

**Auto-response: kanda_not_yuu is away** (7:39 PM)

I AM FUCKING LOGGING OFF

**thebookthief**: ....?

**Auto-response: kanda_not_yuu is away** (7:45 PM)

I AM FUCKING LOGGING OFF

**kanda_not_yuu is available** (7:59 PM)

**kanda_not_yuu**: ......

**thebookthief**: ...so when you say LOGGING OFF, am i to take that to mean...?

**kanda_not_yuu**: fffffff-

**thebookthief**: AND SPEAKING OF LOGGING OFF, I THINK WE SHOULD RP.

**kanda_not_yuu**: ---

**kanda_not_yuu**: rp. Wat.

**thebookthief**: RP. YOU KNOW.

**kanda_not_yuu**: I'm not interested.

**thebookthief**: i'll even set the time and place.

**thebookthief**: I'LL EVEN WRITE MOST OF IT.

**kanda_not_yuu**: eh.

**thebookthief**: I WON'T EVEN PICK ON YA LATER FOR IT. I SWEARS.

**kanda_not_yuu**: you are the biggest liar I've ever known, by the way.

**thebookthief**: :D

**kanda_not_yuu**: the fuck?

**thebookthief**: o kanda~ consider this a proposition.

**kanda_not_yuu**: to 'rp'? Fuck that. I have better things to do. Like this application.

**thebookthief**: AN RP APP?

**kanda_not_yuu**: NO. for the internship in japan. I will graduate someday, and I will _not_ be taking you with me.

**kanda_not_yuu**: .... Lavi?

**thebookthief**: i know this is so unlike me, but i'm gonna say it anyway. _yuu bitch desu_ *n*

**kanda_not_yuu**: .....moyashi?

**thebookthief**: NO. IT'S ME, YOUR LOVABLE LAVI. I'M NEVER GONNA EAT LUNCH WITH YUU EVAR AGAIN.

**kanda_not_yuu**: no problem.

**thebookthief**: DDD:

**kanda_not_yuu**: quit crying your heart out.

**thebookthief**: then rp with me :D?

**thebookthief**: k-kanda? KANDA KANDA BAKANDAAAAA

**kanda_not_yuu**: all right. I'll rp with you, you _bastard_.

**thebookthief**: striiiiike~

**kanda_not_yuu**: -never mind then.

**thebookthief**: / no take backs~ starting rp noooowwww. btw we're rping ourselves okayyyyy lesgo, follow the rabbit~

**kanda_not_yuu**: tch. Whatever. Fine. I better get something worthwhile out of this.

**thebookthief**: [tues – eh? oh believe me, you will, bb~

**thebookthief**: [tuesday, lunch time, library at school, ohooo]

**kanda_not_yuu**: [....sits. around. reading a book]

**thebookthief**: [walks in with the fullest intention of returning every single book in his arms, and uh, successfully gets distracted - ]

**thebookthief**: YUUUUUU

**thebookthief**: WHATCHA READIN~

**thebookthief**: oh, i see, i've read that before. three times.

**thebookthief**: it was okay. HEY, DID YOU READ THE END YET? YOU KNOW THE PART WHERE THEY ALL DIE?

**kanda_not_yuu**: [glances up, then back down] I'm not surprised. And shut up!

**kanda_not_yuu**: stop spoiling it, you bastard!

**thebookthief**: [cannot help ignoring you] wow, i never knew you could read like that. you seem hungry for it. wait, I KNOW. here. [takes a few off the top of the pile in his arms and hands them over] these ones could scare the flies off of shit. srsly, yo. i couldn't sleep for a week. well, aside from all the AP classes, but anyhoozle.

**thebookthief**: [starts to sit down beside you with pile of books expertly still piled] and this one is where the heroine gets the *bleep* and the *bleep* and she runs into *bleeping bleep bleep* and they fall in *bleeping* love and that's about it. except for the vampires. yeah. [pauses] mr. crowley suggested it. i'm beginnin' to think he's a nightwalker himself.

**kanda_not_yuu**: .......I want to choose my books on my own. Leave me alone

**thebookthief**: nah, i could never do that~

**thebookthief**: what part are ya on now?

**thebookthief**: [knows very well what part. aaahhh sex scene]

**kanda_not_yuu**: not your business. go read it yourself if you're so interested.

**kanda_not_yuu**: [is _inclined_ to just put it down and leave]

**thebookthief**: [PULLS ON YOUR LEG] wait waiiiit jeeez

**kanda_not_yuu**: [raises eyebrow] you're annoying.

**thebookthief**: [looks at rather seriously] do you wanna get annoying together?

**kanda_not_yuu**: ....what the hell is that supposed to imply? [has a feeling, but, you're always so stupid when asking]

**thebookthief**: [is clevar like that] SO ANYWAY, I WAS GONNA BRING UP THE PARTY

**kanda_not_yuu**: No.

**thebookthief**: sorry daisya was all over ya. i didn't know he'd broken up with his gf.

**kanda_not_yuu**: [(that pisser-). turns back to the book]

**kanda_not_yuu**: He's an idiot.

**kanda_not_yuu**: You're an idiot.

**kanda_not_yuu**: Leave me alone, if you have nothing productive to add.

**thebookthief**: but i dooo~

**thebookthief**: your username is still appalling. we can revise it right here if ya wanna?

**kanda_not_yuu**: I doubt it-

**thebookthief**: look, i even got a print out of all the -

**kanda_not_yuu**: Lavi...

**thebookthief**: [unfolds print out of related usernames]

**thebookthief**: see see? or read read, haha, i'm so funny... ANYWAY, check out number fifteen.

**kanda_not_yuu**: [doesn't look at it]

**kanda_not_yuu**: [smacks you over the head without looking]

**thebookthief**: D: yuu, i spent all night working on this. HAVE A HEART -

**thebookthief**: [haha it only hurt a little bit. but it still hurt.]

**kanda_not_yuu**: no

**thebookthief**: yes.

**kanda_not_yuu**: I told you I'm not interested.

**thebookthief**: ... yes PEAS AND CARROTS?

**thebookthief**: :DDDD?

**kanda_not_yuu**: ...

**thebookthief**: :3

**thebookthief**: [gets a little closer] didn'tchoo think it was funny when allen started eating the frozen pizza i left out?

**thebookthief**: he has to go to the dentist tomorrow to get his teeth fixed

**kanda_not_yuu**: [perhaps smirks a little]

**thebookthief**: [sets books on the floor now] lenalee says she'll go with him, out of sympathy, but what i really think is that she's tryin to get on his good side

**thebookthief**: so, ya know, they can hook up or somethin'.

**thebookthief**: BUT ANYWAY. let's discuss the username drama.

**kanda_not_yuu**: I'm not interested in hearing any of that, Lavi.

**kanda_not_yuu**: No. I already said no.

**thebookthief**: oh? [looks at you while taking out a candybar] and what exactly... [rips open candy wrapper] do you say no to... [pushes the bar out of its wrapper, sort of] yuu.

**kanda_not_yuu**: .... [glances up, annoyed] don't eat in the library. I thought you said so yourself.

**thebookthief**: wut. and who takes their own advice?

**thebookthief**: [bites into it slowly] mm mmmm mm m?

**kanda_not_yuu**: If you're going to talk, do it after you've eaten.

**thebookthief**: [chews rather viciously and quickly and mmmmm, gulps] oh no, yuu, that'll take some time. you see, i still hafta eat you.

**thebookthief**: [is very casual and serious at the same time.]

**kanda_not_yuu**: [gives a look] oh really.

**thebookthief**: [licks own teeth] totally.

**kanda_not_yuu**: [puts down the book and crosses arms] Pfft.

**thebookthief**: [cocks head] wut. ya don't believe me?

**kanda_not_yuu**: should I?

**thebookthief**: shouldn't you?

**kanda_not_yuu**: Prove it.

**thebookthief**: oh i'll prove it.

**thebookthief**: I'LL PROVE IT

**kanda_not_yuu**: [simply waiting]

**thebookthief**: [gets up and strides over to a girl who's at one of the computers nearby. she is the only one around, apparently] hey you, hot girl, go kiss your boyfriend or somethin.

**thebookthief**: [hot girl looks up alarmed, and blushing oolala] ummm. i-i have no boyfriend at the moment...

**thebookthief**: [lavi does a doubletake!] o-OH REALLY. well. in that case. meet me later~?

**kanda_not_yuu**: [sighs over in his chair and proceeds to pick up his book again]

**kanda_not_yuu**: [muttering under his breath] ...bloody idiot.

**thebookthief**: [the girl blushes harder and rushes out, bag thumping against her ass]

**thebookthief**: [lavi hears you, but keeps smiling n smiling as she leaves]

**thebookthief**: [looks at you now, straightfaced]

**kanda_not_yuu**: [yeah, back to the book. not looking at you]

**thebookthief**: [walks slowly over to you] hey.

**kanda_not_yuu**: [looks up] ...

**thebookthief**: [stops and folds arms over chest] i proved it.

**thebookthief**: dare me to prove it further. go on.

**kanda_not_yuu**: [puts book down again] The only thing you proved is that girls run away from your "charm".

**thebookthief**: w-wut. no. that? no no, i'll tend to her later~ but for now... [starts to get down on knees] we're all alone here, yuu~

**kanda_not_yuu**: [something. tugs at the cornes of his lips, but nothing more] I can see that, yes.

**thebookthief**: [please be success pleaaasseeee - ] and what else do ya see me doin. huh.

**thebookthief**: [touches knees softly]

**kanda_not_yuu**: Kneeling. I'm not complaining. [kind of looks smug. MIGHT BE A SUCCESS yeah]

**thebookthief**: oh haha, yuu, you're so clever. it's exactly what i - adore - [kneeling, and running hands up your thighs]

**kanda_not_yuu**: [cocks one eyebrow] You know I don't really care for that kind of talk.

**thebookthief**: then tell me what you care for. [smiles as he pinches your inner thigh]

**kanda_not_yuu**: [doesn't flinch] Find out on your own-

**thebookthief**: [pinches harder]

**kanda_not_yuu**: [represses a sound, then lets his eyes turn to slits] Are you going to sit there all day?

**thebookthief**: [was waiting for this exact reponse] do you want me to sit here all day? cuz i gotta tell ya, i'd really prefer not to.

**thebookthief**: [starts to get back up, climbing on top of you in the chair]

**kanda_not_yuu** : [isn't protesting, but shifts so that it's not uncomfortable] ...you're heavy.

**thebookthief**: [grins and straddles] how heavy.

**kanda_not_yuu**: ...bearable.

**thebookthief**: bearably heavy?

**thebookthief**: [cocks head] is that it?

**kanda_not_yuu**: shut up.

**thebookthief**: all right. [presses down, and fingers kanda's navel through his shirt]

**kanda_not_yuu**: [this time can't stop the silent sound slipping out, tilting head back a bit]

**thebookthief**: [this makes lavi not want to eat him any less. in fact, this makes him exude sheer HAPPINESS] do you want a piece of candy, junebug?

**thebookthief**: it'll taste real, real good. i swear it.

**kanda_not_yuu**: Don't call me a junebug.

**thebookthief**: but you are. mmmm [kisses kanda's nose] you are.

**kanda_not_yuu**: No, I'm not. [trails one hand up to bury it in Lavi's hair, pushing the bandanna out of the way]

**thebookthief**: oho~ yuuuu, you've done this before~ [teases, cuz OBVIOUSLY kanda's done this before. c'mon. he is not just a blueberry dipped in sugar. surely not.]

**kanda_not_yuu**: [snorts] Idiot.

**thebookthief**: [KANDA HAS STOLEN LAVI'S SNORTING TECHNIQUE. WHAT IS THIS WORLD COMING TO.]

**thebookthief**: [... bites kanda's nose. and then, just as quickly, kisses him hard on the lips]

**kanda_not_yuu**: [glares at the bite, but retaliates by kissing back just as hard, hand tugging at Lavi's hair]

**thebookthief**: [RESISTS FROM MOLESTING, and cannot keep himself from tightening his thighs around kanda's~]

**kanda_not_yuu**: [rests his other hand on Lavi's thigh at that, but not breaking the kiss, but growling into it]

**thebookthief**: [just as lavi is about to run his tongue over kanda's bottom lip, the bell rings for the start of next period]

**thebookthief**: [BUT THEY/WE ARE GOING NOWHERE.]

**thebookthief**: aha, looks like we'll be gettin detention~

**kanda_not_yuu**: Tch. If you care about it, leave now.

**thebookthief**: don't misunderstand, yuu. i could only care about detention if you were in it. otherwise, it's rather boring, chatting up other... [bites kanda's lip]

**thebookthief**: [and sucks on it]

**kanda_not_yuu**: […tugs at Lavi's hair to bend his head backwards, slipping from the kiss to bite back at Lavi's throat] Figures.

**thebookthief**: ahhh~

**thebookthief**: should i - i think you're a nightwalker too... yuu?

**thebookthief**: [flinches and grins] don't forget the other side~

**kanda_not_yuu**: [looks up at, puzzled] ...nightwalker?

**thebookthief**: [pauses, and looks down] uh. yeah. didn'tcha hear what i was sayin earlier?

**kanda_not_yuu**: [obviously was a prick and didn't pay attention] ...

**thebookthief**: [cocks head] hmm. maybe i should call ya a nightflyer. that sounds better. [whispers] a nightflyer is a vampire. yuu.

**thebookthief**: [prods kanda in the cheek]

**kanda_not_yuu**: [rolls eyes] Whatever. [leans back again]

**thebookthief**: [and griiinds down hard]

**thebookthief**: tsk tsk. of all the things i've taught you.

**thebookthief**: [really has no point, except... ] like that username, for example. maybe it should be - [kisses kanda quickly] - something like -

**kanda_not_yuu**: hnngh--! [silences himself before glaring back at you, then accepting the kiss again] --something like what?

**thebookthief**: s-something... [stares at momentarily before reaching down to unbuckle kanda's belt, impatient and hornyyy]

**thebookthief**: take - off - wtf - why is thing so - difficult?

**thebookthief**: AAAHHH HELP MEEEE

**kanda_not_yuu**: [reaches down to help, somewhat, but soon strays to work on your belt instead]

**kanda_not_yuu**: Shut up, you're just messing things up

**thebookthief**: [oh HAPPY DAY]

**thebookthief**: mm? like you never do? aahhh... [succeeds in unbuckling kanda's belt and ripping it out of the loops. and maybe ripping a loop. oopsy~]

**kanda_not_yuu**: ... you're destroying my pants. [doesn't stop unbuckling your belt though]

**thebookthief**: so. i never liked them anyway. i'll buy you better ones. maybe ones with pinstripes - ungh [YES THAT'S RIGHT DON'T STOP UNDOING HIS BELT]

**kanda_not_yuu**: [and it's undone too] I'm _not_ wearing anything _pinstriped_, you idiot.

**thebookthief**: [pauses] do you have anything against pinstripes, yuu?

**thebookthief**: cuz as i recall, you weren't too hesitant to get into mine before.

**thebookthief**: [dips hand into kanda's open pants-!]

**thebookthief**: like so.

**kanda_not_yuu**: oh shut up

**thebookthief**: make me.

**kanda_not_yuu**: [kisses. hard]

**thebookthief**: [stops with the pants and brings both hands up to grab kanda's face]

**thebookthief**: [kanda may or may not hate this]

**kanda_not_yuu**: [has one hand at the base of Lavi's neck, the other still fiddling with his zipper]

**kanda_not_yuu**: [oh?]

**thebookthief**: [mmmmmm] kanda, i want to eat you. up. all up. but first i wanna lick you.

**thebookthief**: [licks kanda's nose]

**thebookthief**: and then i wanna... [bites kanda's earlobe] mm, like a gummy bear~

**kanda_not_yuu**: [hisses] I'm not a candy.

**thebookthief**: how bout a lollipop

**thebookthief**: or... a popsicle.

**thebookthief**: do ya wanna be a popsicle, yuu?

**kanda_not_yuu**: ...

**kanda_not_yuu**: Your references are stupid.

**thebookthief**: fine. then you are stupid by association.

**thebookthief**: now, take me, or i will make allen sit on you.

**kanda_not_yuu**: ...that's not a threat.

**thebookthief**: oh? well, if i must say, he has packed on a few pounds. ya know, eating all my food...

**thebookthief**: [slides hands down again to kanda's open pants and begins to -]

**thebookthief**: yuu. you should really start wearin some underwear. imagine if i pulled your pants down in the middle of the dining hall. things could get... rather...

**thebookthief**: [grabs]

**kanda_not_yuu**: [hisses again and leans his head at Lavi's shoulder] If you'd do that, I'd fucking kill you.

**thebookthief**: i bet you would. [maneuvers a bit to fondle his - oh ho ho~]

**kanda_not_yuu**: [bites down at the juncture between neck and shoulder, smirking a bit] I'm serious.

**thebookthief**: [makes a very animalistic sound] how! ...how serious are we talkin here?

**thebookthief**: like a pressured seriousness? [squeezes kanda's erection] or a more subtle seriousness? [runs a finger under it]

**kanda_not_yuu**: ...e-enough --that you don't want to find out-- [shudders very lightly, then letting his hand slips inside Lavi's pants as well]

**thebookthief**: that's right, kanda. that's right. [usually speaks nonsense to fill in the gaps of silence because he REALLY can't handle the tension, be it sexual or otherwise. and he has a thing for coaxing kanda into anything he wants him to do. it's like a game, but not.]

**kanda_not_yuu**: Stop babbling you-- idiot... [makes a face at troublesome underwear, but eventually slips past that too to brush against Lavi]

**thebookthief**: [troublesome is right~]

**thebookthief**: [lavi brings kanda nothing but trouble. and lovies. mmm.]

**kanda_not_yuu**: [idiot]

**thebookthief**: [idiot who goes commando]

**kanda_not_yuu**: [stfu and continue]

**thebookthief**: [no need to be so hastyyy]

**thebookthief**: [is a hypocrite] yuu. take off your pants.

**kanda_not_yuu**: what?

**thebookthief**: [looks at with wide eyes] what do you mean, what.

**kanda_not_yuu**: ...you're sitting on me.

**thebookthief**: [smiles CHARMINGLY] oh that's right, that's right, haha oh me. [quickly jumps back and points] NOW you can take em off.

**kanda_not_yuu**: Why not you?

**thebookthief**: [makes a dramatic gasp] I WAS JUST WAITIN FOR YOU TO SAY. TAKE EM OFF AS FAST AS YOU CAN - [pulls and nearly takes kanda's leg off] PULLLLLL

**thebookthief**: [tugs tugs tugs until kanda is about to kick him in the face]

**kanda_not_yuu**: [which he doesn't do, and growls, but off they go, after some struggling] I didn't mean that. Tch. [glares]

**thebookthief**: [ah don't get poor lavi so cranked - ] aw, yuu, you talk too much. [is trying to decide who is going where] HEY. [looks closely] did you shave, yuu.

**kanda_not_yuu**: [doesn't answer that] _You_ talk too much.

**thebookthief**: no you.

**thebookthief**: AND YOU DID. I CAN TELL. BELIEVE ME, I'VE MEMORIZED EVERY INCH OF YOU.

**kanda_not_yuu**: So what? Are you just going to stand there? Because in that case, I've got better things to do. [doesn't move to leave though, and... is SOMEHOW looking dignified sitting in the chair. without pants]

**thebookthief**: [yeah he is. unf.]

**thebookthief**: [lavi shakes away his need to keep staring and leans over kanda, bringing his knees up against his chest] yuu. i'll give you a choice. my lotion. or the sanitizer on the librarian's desk.

**kanda_not_yuu**: ... [mutters under his breath] Lotion. And stop making so many decisions.

**thebookthief**: [tries not to smile to bigly] or. there is the marshmallow cream in my bag. i'd brought it for - you know whooo - but i didn't get the chance to give it to 'im.

**thebookthief**: [starts to reach over to dig through schoolbag]

**kanda_not_yuu**: .... [snorts] You're _not_ using that, you moron!

**thebookthief**: oh? well, suit yourself~ it kinda reminds me of you~

**thebookthief**: [well, haha, something else too]

**thebookthief**: [pulls out handlotion instead]

**kanda_not_yuu**: ...how the hell does it remind you of me?

**thebookthief**: [stares with handlotion in midair] must you really ask.

**kanda_not_yuu**: ... [decides he doesn't want to know anyway] Whatever.

**thebookthief**: [kanda is a dimwit. but he is a pretty dimwit. so that's okay.]

**kanda_not_yuu**: [oh shut up and do what you're supposed to do]

**thebookthief**: [... suddenly spreads kanda's thighs and dips down to lick his cock. there.]

**kanda_not_yuu**: [jolts at the touch, and tilts his head backwards a little, letting out a very unmistakeable sound] -ah-- _give a w-warning, at least!_

**thebookthief**: ahahahahano.

**thebookthief**: [kisses gently around ... your cock]

**kanda_not_yuu**: [breathes a little]

**thebookthief**: [breathes not at all. did you like that?]

**kanda_not_yuu**: [won't admit it.]

**thebookthief**: [wipes the bangs out of kanda's face]

**kanda_not_yuu**: [looks straight back] What.

**thebookthief**: [memorizes every little detail all over again. it's like flash photography, without the flash, and without any tangible mechanics.] nuttin.

**thebookthief**: [runs fingers through kanda's hair before getting back down to business~]

**kanda_not_yuu**: [gives Lavi and odd look, but not for long.] Could you--- stop ... _teasing_?

**thebookthief**: [SMILING TO SELF SMILING TO SELF] oh? does that bother you, yuu? does this bother you, yuu?

**thebookthief**: [puts kanda's cock in his mouth, little by little]

**kanda_not_yuu**: [tugs sharply at Lavi's hair at that] _Yes it does_.

**thebookthief**: [nearly chokes and then removes his mouth, wiping his lip] testyyyy.

**thebookthief**: [squints at kanda] wut. do you wanna do it then?

**thebookthief**: or are ya bein cranky again cuz this is your way of showing affection?

**kanda_not_yuu**: [glares] ...

**thebookthief**: [smiles back]

**kanda_not_yuu**: [doesn't smile, but looks to the side]

**thebookthief**: [grabs the base of kanda's cock and also grabs kanda's chin with his other hand]

**thebookthief**: [oho~ get out of this one.]

**kanda_not_yuu**: [tenses, but looks back] ...

**thebookthief**: [tugs on his cock. okay. one two three. okay.]

**kanda_not_yuu**: what are you _doing_? [hiss]

**thebookthief**: [obviously getting kanda to talk, hur hurr]

**thebookthief**: what's wrong, yuu?

**kanda_not_yuu**: ...You're being annoying, that's wrong.

**thebookthief**: oh? well, you can be wrong too. and then our two wrongs... [fondles a little more, flitting his fingers under kanda's shirt] can make a right~

**kanda_not_yuu**: Tch.

**thebookthief**: you know i'm right.

**thebookthief**: [crushes kanda's partly opened lips with his own, and then goes down, down, to breathe against kanda's cock. nice and warm~]

**kanda_not_yuu**: [inhales sharply, tugging at Lavi's hair again] As if--

**thebookthief**: [and then plays with his balls. lalala. lalala. (why is kanda always so nice and clean. he is so inhuman, man.) lalala]

**thebookthief**: don't pull so hard, yuu. i don't wanna be bald like the old man.

**kanda_not_yuu**: Would fucking stop playing around?

**thebookthief**: [pauses] i am doing you a service. at least of all acknowledge that much. [all prim and proper]

**kanda_not_yuu**: [rolls eyes]

**thebookthief**: [winks] okay yuu so this is gonna - [has already begun stealthy preparation (ahaha preparation) and inserts his finger into kanda's ass] - hurt a bit~

**kanda_not_yuu**: [jolts and archs, hissing and then sending a death glare Lavi's way] Y-YOU--!

**thebookthief**: wut. [smiles?] i warned you.

**thebookthief**: [inserts finger deeper] really, yuu, so careless sometimes...

**kanda_not_yuu**: [takes in short breaths, adjusting] ...dick.

**thebookthief**: ya want my dick already? well. that was fast.

**thebookthief**: [snerkkk.]

**kanda_not_yuu**: [lets go of Lavi's hair to hit him over the head - _you_] shut the hell up.

**thebookthief**: ... [inserts another, more forcefully]

**thebookthief**: by the way, i should probably mention... the lotion is edible.

**kanda_not_yuu**: Why should I ca-- nngh... [inadvertedly moves to meet the fingers]

**thebookthief**: aha? mhm. that's my yuu-chan~ i-i mean - [DO NOT KICK MEEE/ removes fingers slowly]

**kanda_not_yuu**: [too distracted to kick, so death-glare a la Kanda have to do] Don't. Call. Me. That.

**thebookthief**: [likes this death glare a la kanda. lavi could have it for lunch. but no, he is having kanda for lunch instead. yes.] the need was BEGGING - [lifts kanda's legs up and pushes them forward so kanda is in a very...awkward position. very open and vulnerable. oho~]

**kanda_not_yuu**: [obviously uncomfortable like that, so... grabs Lavi by the hair and pulls him in for a kiss to somehow erase the thought of the position]

**thebookthief**: [e-erasing it... he groans into the kiss, tonguing him and licking kanda's eyeteeth]

**kanda_not_yuu**: [wtf is "eyeteeth". pressing into the kiss harder, drawing his hand through Lavi's hair]

**thebookthief**: [oh kanda should read some more~ (eyeteeth are your canine teeth. they're called eyeteeth because they are located under your eyes) - lavi nearly chokes when he can feel himself pushing inside kanda. it's like a homecoming for him.]

**kanda_not_yuu**: [ridiculous. hissing at the intrusion, a shudder going through him, his breathing shallow] ...nnhg [groans and deepens the kiss, or at least trying to have that measure of control]

**thebookthief**: [yay porn r us. cough. lavi is unmoving for a bit, his legs sorta trembling, and his face rubs against kanda's lazily, lips wet and swollen from kissing so hard]

**kanda_not_yuu**: [pff. doesn't move an inch, with closed eyes and hands wandered down to rest at Lavi's shoulders]

**thebookthief**: [stares at nothing in particular, and then squints his eyes at kanda's cheek, so close up. he can see the tint of skin. and it turns him on even more - ]

**thebookthief**: errrrmmm

**kanda_not_yuu**: Just..._ move._

**thebookthief**: g-give me a minute.

**thebookthief**: [thinks about math equations. thinks about english papers. thinks about miss - oh whoa won't go there. cough. thinks about... about...]

**kanda_not_yuu**: [just nods... trying to calm his breathing somewhat]

**thebookthief**: [thinks about ALLEN. ... well, that worked. lavi shoves himself in to the hilt, and then repeats the process, sucking in his breath as if it hurts. but kanda never gives himself up THIS easily, so in a way, it hurts to be so disappointed~]

**kanda_not_yuu**: [...how the hell did that work. work against WHAT? archs into the movements, letting out a groan that's bordering on gasp, before grinding down to meet the thrusts]

**thebookthief**: [IT WORKS BECAUSE ALLEN MAKES LAVI BACK OFF A BIT YEAH. and once lavi gets going, it's rather difficult to stop. especially if it's kanda. especially.]

**kanda_not_yuu**: [do you see him complaining?]

**thebookthief**: [no fucking way ]

**kanda_not_yuu**: [then keep moving, instead of thinking so damn much]

**thebookthief**: [is moving. is moving. is moving. and lavi tucks his head between kanda's shoulder and neck, thrusting up and digging his teeth into kanda's flesh. his heart is beating so fast that it could break even kanda's ribcage, if it were closer, closer still.]

**kanda_not_yuu**: [is trying to breathe between groans, leaning his head backwards and hissing at the feel of Lavi's teeth on his skin. is moving to meet every thrust to really take in all of the redhead, to get closer as well]

**thebookthief**: [bites down on a grunt and not looking, grabs kanda's cock, holding it for a minute like a prized possession in his fist]

**thebookthief**: kanda...

**thebookthief**: [in a way, lavi can tell kanda wants to come in his fist. right there.]

**kanda_not_yuu**: [wants to. so much. but hell if he's going to say it in any needy way!] w...what. [breathlessly]

**thebookthief**: [breathes in that smell of him. hm. what is it? sandalwood. a spicy soap. but not the normal teenage kind. and a hint of metal and cloth. a-ahh. lavi takes forever to answer.] you smell good. like always.

**thebookthief**: [pushing himself in again, and again - ]

**kanda_not_yuu**: w-why-- [doesn't really finish that as he's coming to somewhat of a close, hands tightening on whatever part of Lavi he's holding onto]

**thebookthief**: [and lavi really wants to say, hold onto me. but. he's too much of a chicken shit and would never say such a... oh well.] fuck.

**thebookthief**: [somehow, lavi gets very territorial, very possessive, and he feels like he is fucking kanda and touching him and loving his cock like a madman, and that it's justified. so he plays with the slit of kanda's cock, just touching, touching - ]

**kanda_not_yuu**: A-ah-- [pulling the other into a kiss quite forcefully, Kanda half wraps his arms around Lavi's neck, half trying tohold onto the other's torso, hand ghosting over Lavi's nipples] ...nnnnh, t-that--

**thebookthief**: that? that? what, k-kanda - [his hand squeezes now, and then releases, and then squeezes, and then runs his finger down to the spot under kanda's balls, and as it is an awkward position still, he wonders if they can just go on and on forever like this - ]

**kanda_not_yuu**: [forever-- probably not, as Kanda's feeling like going over the edge pretty soon, but he thrusts down hard onto Lavi, pressing his face into the redheads neck]

**thebookthief**: ya gotta come for me [whispering, coaxing like he's used to] c'mon~

**kanda_not_yuu**: [damn you, tensing at that] --I don't... take orders from--

**thebookthief**: [whispers again, like his heart is breaking] i'll love you. forever and ever. and ever. c'mon now.

**thebookthief**: [and he thrusts and holds himself, pressing tight against kanda]

**kanda_not_yuu**: [glares. before arching and then curling together (or trying) with tension, climaxing all over his own stomach and Lavi's]

**thebookthief**: [this is when lavi laughs to himself, deep inside. because it is exactly that, like the perfect reckoning without all the bullshit and tears. ah, it's brilliant, being marked like this. he wants to tell kanda thank you, but then figures that it would sound. uh. a bit. insinuating. so he just holds still, chewing his lip and bringing his lips to kanda's temple]

**kanda_not_yuu**: [feels kind of empty, but tightens before choking on Lavi's shoulder, still biting down hard] nnh

**thebookthief**: [lavi grins, and smirks, and starts to pull away, moving his hands over kanda's chest.] feel better?

**kanda_not_yuu**: [still with his face into Lavi's shoulder, Kanda holds onto Lavi and prevents him from moving away] Stop it.

**thebookthief**: [the smirk kinda slides off lavi's face. KINDA. KINDA. HE CAN STILL... keep himself together, no matter how painful.] w-what. we gotta get goin' soon.

**kanda_not_yuu**: You didn't finish. [just a calm statement]

**thebookthief**: [fidgets at the last minute and starts to pull away again -] ... so hey didja wanna taste the lotion. or you can try it later~

**kanda_not_yuu**: [not letting go. it's an iron grip as well] What the hell do you think you're doing?

**thebookthief**: [aahhhh kanda's really dark, caring side is coming out and lavi is getting antsyyyy] n-nothing?

**kanda_not_yuu**: Don't leave the work unfinished.

**thebookthief**: [and this is when lavi's eye squeeze shut and he bows his head, still inside kanda. and -]

**thebookthief**: say it again.

**kanda_not_yuu**: Don't leave it halfway.

**thebookthief**: no. say. say that other thing... again.

**thebookthief**: [grips]

**kanda_not_yuu**: ...."Don't leave the work unfinished".

**thebookthief**: ... [lavi grips kanda really hard against the chest and comes just as hard, burying himself deeply once again. finally. finally. he can be at ease again. think freely and all that jazz.]

**kanda_not_yuu**: [just feels the rush alongside Lavi, kind of. tipping his head backwards, watching the sealing.] ...haah...

**thebookthief**: [begins to somehow, snuggle down, with cum between them. nice and sticky. his listens to kanda's heartbeat. it's like always. always always. forever. and even though this makes lavi's heart skip a beat. and go quiet. and then beat full speed... he just has to say it.] hey. yuu?

**kanda_not_yuu**: [is actually relaxed, for once, and just half draped over the chair like some big stupid pillow for Lavi to lie on, not really caring for much at the moment.] ....hn?

**thebookthief**: [lavi's fingers tickle along the skin of kanda's hip.] so about that username...

**thebookthief**: i was thinking 'heyyuuhotstuff'

**thebookthief**: whadya think?

**kanda_not_yuu**: .............why are you STILL going on about that?

**thebookthief**: [another bell rings]

**thebookthief**: [lavi gasps slightly, remembering something] uuhhhh

**thebookthief**: i-isn't there a computer class starting soon.... ?

**kanda_not_yuu**: [could possibly have omitted the fact that the class is held in the library] ...so?

**thebookthief**: [they can both start to hear footsteps coming down the corridor - ]

**thebookthief**: oh shi -

**kanda_not_yuu**: [almost pushes Lavi off him to... well, WHERE ARE MY PANTS srsly where did you throw them]

**thebookthief**: [threw them up on that... bookshelf.]

**kanda_not_yuu**: [YOU BLOODY IDIOT]

**thebookthief**: I'M SORRY YUU MY AIM SUCKS AAAH WHERE THE FUCK IS MY HEADBAND

**thebookthief**: [UTTER CHAOS]

**kanda_not_yuu**: I don't give a flying fuck about your fucking headband, _I need my pants_! [hisses]

**thebookthief**: [is taller. but is distracted with zipping up his own pants and it gets - caught- fuuucking FUCK - ]

**thebookthief**: DID YOU BUST MY ZIPPER AGAIN - SHIT I THINK THEY'RE ACTUALLY *EXCITED* TO GET TO CLASS. [can hear people running toward the library]

**kanda_not_yuu**: [YOU ALREADY HAVE YOUR PANTS ON NOW WHO CARES ABOUT A STUPID ZIPPER]

**kanda_not_yuu**: Don't stand around HERE

**thebookthief**: [DICK. HANGING. OUT?]

**kanda_not_yuu**: ......... [THEN PUT IT BACK IN dammit]

**thebookthief**: [rushes to jump up and get the pants] SHOVE EM ON

**kanda_not_yuu**: [is very fast with putting his own pants back on. AND MY BELT WHERE IS THA-- oh who fucking cares. zips up and pushes you in front of himself to behind some bookshelves or something!]

**thebookthief**: [kdajfka] h-hey JUST CUZ I STARTED IT DON'T MEAN I GOTTA FINISH IT

**thebookthief**: [attempts to look proper and clean by the time the first student walks through the door.]

**kanda_not_yuu**: ...do you have a better idea? [icily]

**kanda_not_yuu**: [same.]

**thebookthief**: [has all the ideas in the world] actually. no. I AMETH NO COWARDETH THOUGH.

**thebookthief**: [quickly turns to lick his own hand and then wipe it over kanda's bangs. there~ all better now~]

**kanda_not_yuu**: [ajkds w-what are you doing to my hair. GLARES]

**thebookthief**: [fix fix fix HAS GOTTA UNSEXIFY YUU. (however... pointless that may be.)]

**kanda_not_yuu**: [rolls eyes] _stop it, you fool._

**thebookthief**: act natural, yuu. go on, give em a big smile~

**kanda_not_yuu**: ...

**kanda_not_yuu**: I don't smile.

**thebookthief**: [is being ironic. and sarcastic. hur hurrr.]

**thebookthief**: [first student walks through door now. along with another. and another. then a whole class.]

**kanda_not_yuu**: [kicks Lavi in the leg]

**kanda_not_yuu**: [picks up his book at sits down. LOOKS VERY VERY NATURAL.]

**thebookthief**: [-limps- away toward the teacher] h-heyyyyy mr. mikkkkkk, wudup bro?

**kanda_not_yuu**: [picked up and sat down before they came in, btw pft]

**thebookthief**: [heartattack!! the teacher, all scruffy today with his glasses, looks at lavi in a very suspecting way] must i even ask what you're doing in here? - heartattack~!

**thebookthief**: [lavi looks over at kanda. WHO IS SO NATURAL IT'S NOT EVEN FUNNY.] errrr - you see~ i've been discussing usernames with yuu over here, but he's got a bad case of resistance.

**thebookthief**: [mr. mikk and lavi do the same thing, putting their hands in their pockets and looking over at kanda]

**kanda_not_yuu**: [is reading. leave me alone]

**thebookthief**: [after a moment, mr. mikk seems to reach a conclusion] i surmise he's of the 'yuusokind' persuasion.

**thebookthief**: [lavi chokes]

**kanda_not_yuu**: [............] _what?_

**thebookthief**: DIDN'T YA HEAR 'IM? HE SAID YUUSOKIND. OF COURSE, I RECKON THIS TO BE IRONY. RIGHT, MR. MIKK?

**thebookthief**: [mr. mikk nods gravely] yes, yes, i am a genius, applaud me now.

**kanda_not_yuu**: .... [is now glarding at both of YOU IDIOTS] What the hell--

**kanda_not_yuu**: [glaring*]

**thebookthief**: [_glarding_. HA. and this is when lavi socks mr. mikk flirtatiously in the arm and they start talking about computer graphics and schoolchildren who just don't know when to quit]

**kanda_not_yuu**: [ just... dots. and gathers up his book to stand. and leave]

**thebookthief**: [lavi catches sight of this, however. (as usual)] YUUUUUU WHERE ARE YA OFF TOOOOOOOO?

**kanda_not_yuu**: [glances back icily] Somewhere I can read in peace. [ffff bitch_ please_]

**kanda_not_yuu is offline** (10:28 PM)

**kanda_not_yuu is available** (10:29 PM)

**kanda_not_yuu**: .........

**thebookthief**: :3

**kanda_not_yuu**: ...see you tomorrow.

**thebookthief**: ah yes, i do reckon. meetcha in the library :D?

**kanda_not_yuu**: tch.

**kanda_not_yuu**: ..............

**kanda_not_yuu**: Okay.

**kanda_not_yuu is offline** (10:34 PM)


End file.
